


Залог мира

by Emiliya



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: С феста "Индийское лето".Щит и Гидра в своих разборках чуть не уничтожили планету и решили заключить мир. Залогом мира должен был стать брак между двумя суперсолдатами Кэпом и Зимним. Оба на заданиях в масках и лица друг друга никогда не видели. Баки не стирали память так усиленно, просто чуть подкорректировали парадигму. Стива он помнит, но думает что тот погиб в Мировой.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 33





	Залог мира

**Author's Note:**

> Собственно, полный текст заявки и ссылка на дайри:  
> https://love-zone.diary.ru/
> 
> КФ2-017  
> Стив/Баки, равноправие.  
> Щит и Гидра в своих разборках чуть не уничтожили планету и решили заключить мир. Залогом мира должен был стать брак между двумя суперсолдатами Кэпом и Зимним. Оба на заданиях в масках и лица друг друга никогда не видели. Баки не стирали память так усиленно, просто чуть подкорректировали парадигму. Стива он помнит, но думает что тот погиб в Мировой.  
> Собственно кинки как раз на вынужденный брак, подготовку к свадьбе, заранее неприязненное отношение к навязанному жениху. Мстители – подружки невесты Стива, СТРАЙК - Баки. Ну и полное WTF у собравшихся когда долго упиравшие брачующиеся увидев друг друга у алтаря, кинулись целоваться намного раньше фразы "объявляю вас супругами".

Стив внимательно осмотрел себя, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то изъян в сделанном на заказ смокинге. Бесполезно — костюм сидел, словно литой. Будто в качестве манекена использовали одну из экшн-фигурок, сделанную в полный рост (и Стив не мог ручаться, что таких не было) (и да, иногда его пугали фанаты Мстителей в общем и Капитана Америка в частности). Хотя учитывая, кто именно заказывал и оплачивал этот костюм, а ещё вспоминая, сколько раз его таскали на разные замеркы-примерки, то Стив бы не удивился, если бы где-то был манекен с него ростом и с его фигурой.  
Но проблема была даже не в этом, а в том, что Стив не хотел быть идеальным сегодня.

Правда о существовании ГИДРЫ всплыла ещё два года назад, во время битвы за Нью-Йорк. Глава американского филиала — коим оказался никто иной, как сам Александр Пирс — выступил против выпуска атомной бомбы с одним простым доводом. Очень страшным, к слову, доводом, имеющим два метра роста, двести же фунтов веса и железную руку, крошащую асфальт, как печенье. Зимний Солдат был сильнейшим и страшнейшим оружием ГИДРЫ, но в быту был капризен и вреден. И он выставил четкий ультиматум: либо бомба отменяется, либо вместе с жизнями не успевавших эвакуироваться жителей закончатся и жизни директоров. И пусть они и так были в чёрном списке, но так есть хоть маленький шанс выжить.

В обмен на согласие отказаться от бомбы Пирс выпустил Зимнего Солдата и его группу поддержки на подмогу Мстителям.

Стив ещё никогда не видел такого же модификанта, как он сам. Такого же быстрого, сильного... Такого же загадочного. Даже после окончания боя ни Солдат, ни сам Стив не сняли своих масок. Более того, Солдат практически сразу запрыгнул на проезжающий мимо чёрный фургон и умчался в закат, так что даже поговорить толком не вышло.  
А в следующий раз они столкнулись уже на поле боя в равном поединке. И это было... Пожалуй красиво. Даже почти что сексуально. Причём про себя это признал и Стив, когда просматривал запись их боя, снятого костюмом Тони ("Поверь, Кэп, это действительно выглядело почти как секс, на крайний случай как очень агрессивная прелюдия, я не мог не заснять").

Мстители громили базы ГИДРЫ, ГИДРА мешала жить Мстителям, Капитан Америка и Зимный Солдат продолжали "заниматься агрессивной прелюдией" ("Кэп, не бей, ты сам так считаешь!"), города и здания продолжали разрушаться ("Нет, Тони, мы не занимались тектоническим сексом!").  
А потом в ход пошла тяжёлая артиллерия — запустился проект "Озарение". Кто его финансировал — чёрт его знает, кто его в итоге запустил тоже никто не знал. Да и хрен с ним, да только после этого ультиматум поставил уже Стив. Либо они заканчивают все это, либо он уходит.  
Судя по лицу Пирса во время конференции о примирении, Зимний Солдат тоже порядком заеб... Устал от всего этого.

Вот только ни сам Стив, ни Солдат, стоящий на первых конференциях за спиной Пирса, не могли предсказать, что одним из пунктов мирного договора будет их свадьба.

Стив чувствовал себя какой-то средневековой принцессой, которую силой выдавали замуж за такого же подневольного принца ради мира двух держав. И чувство это только усилилось, когда появились слухи о комиссиях с обеих сторон, которые будут следить за консумацией брака. И пусть в итоге это и оказалось только слухами — в какой-то момент он попросту не выдержал и спросил об этом у Фьюри — дурацкие чувства неправильности и отвращения не исчезли.

И на фоне всего этого сюра Стив никак не мог понять: во что превращалась его жизнь? И как до всего этого дошло вообще?

Но сделать что-то было невозможно. Не развязывать же вторую волну ЩитоГидровской войны. Так что Стив крутился перед зеркалом и пытался найти хоть какой-то изъян в своём костюме — ему было до отвращения важно не быть сегодня идеальным. Не хотелось.

Боги, они ведь даже не знали друг друга толком.

Даже имён.

Стив не знал, стоит ли жалеть о том, что он ещё в самом начале настоял о неразглашении его личности и практически полностью закрывающей лицо маске. С другой стороны, так они в равных условиях, а так у Солдата было бы преимущество.

Церемония была на удивление тихой. В смысле, конечно присутствовало несколько представителей прессы, но в общем и целом церемония была открыта для достаточно узкого круга гостей: Мстители со стороны Стива (плюс Мария Хилл и Пеппер Потс) и отряд огневой поддержки СТРАЙК со стороны Солдата (причём Стив так и не пришёл к какому-либо четкому выводу в вопросе лояльности этих ребят; складывалось впечатление, что их командир отдельно вел переговоры по поводу каждого боя или миссии, где в итоге примыкал к той стороне, которая платила больше). И не то чтобы Стив был против; наоборот даже, просто учитывая ажиотаж вокруг их бракосочетания, он вполне ожидал какого-то безумного размаха в торжестве.  
Хотя кто знает. Может, после официальной части их ожидает несколько часов на банкете с кучей незнакомых людей.

Стиву было странно, что их должны были венчать. Причем католический священник, который, казалось, не видел ничего странного в браке двух мужчин. И не то чтобы Стив был гомофобом, просто... Он привык, что пасторы обычно более нетерпимы к подобному. Неужели и священников теперь можно так легко купить?

Ситуация и мир в целом становились все более безрадостными.

Но внезапно рядом появилась фигура его жениха, заставив Стива прикрыть глаза. Надо же, как задумался, даже не заметил, как Агент подошел. И нет, он не испугался, просто... Ладно, Стив набирался смелости, чтобы посмотреть на лицо своего почти что мужа. В конце-то концов!

Глубоко вдохнув и резко выдохнув, он повернул голову и... Наткнулся на такой же шокированный взгляд.

Они смотрели друга на друга и не могли вдохнуть полной грудью.

Баки.

Все та же ямочка на подбородке, все тот же изгиб по-женски ярких губ, все тот же чуть вытянутый разрез бледно-голубых глаз...

Баки.

Живой, теплый, стоит рядом и смотрит так же пораженно, будто не верит, что Стив жив. Будто также оплакивал несколько лет и мечтал коснуться хотя бы единожды. Будто пытался дать покоя погибшему и начать двигаться дальше.

Будто бы также терпел неудачу за неудачей, каждый раз умирая заново.

Баки. Его Баки. Живой.

— Баки... — уже вслух шепнул Стив, не в силах отвести взгляд.

И такой же шепот, точно такой же жадный взгляд были ему ответом:

— Стив?..

Заиграла музыка, священник начал зачитывать клятву, а Стив все не мог перестать рассматривать своего — теперь уже точно! — Баки.

Тот явно стал сильнее, выше и шире в плечах, от него веяло странной звериной силой. И без того соблазнительный, Барнс теперь выглядел как ходячая пропаганда разврата и безнравственности. Еще и этот его пиджак, явно грозящий лопнуть на плечах от слишком сильного вздоха.

Господи, дайте ему сил не накинуться на этого воскресшего.

Но уже спустя пару минут Стив понял, что сдерживать себя смысла нет — они без пяти минут женаты, так какая разница, поцелует он его сейчас или чуть позже?

Судя по недовольному окрику священника, разница все же была.

Но как же Стиву плевать.  
На все плевать, на самом деле. Теперь у него снова есть Баки, так что пусть мир подождет.

* * * *

— Я вот не понял, — начал Тони, игнорируя продолжающего играть органиста (которого, судя по всему, уже ничего не удивляло и не останавливало от окончания партии), — Это что ж получается, Кэп и эта Злобная Королева знакомы?

Стоящая рядом с ним Наташа мужественно продолжала держать лицо и молчать. Тони подозревал, что она просто зависла, так что перевел вопрошающий взгляд на стоящего по правую руку Брюса.

Брюс посмотрел на Клинта.

— О, ну конечно, — закатил тот глаза, но в ответ на вопрос все же предположил, — А может это любовь с первого взгляда? Они же друг дружку только в масках видели. 

— Да быть не может, — отмерла вдруг Наташа, — Стив полтора часа крутился перед зеркалом, пытаясь хоть какой-то изъян в костюме найти.

— Ага, — снова подхватил Тони, — А как он мешал мерки снимать? Вроде бы не делал ничего...

— Но все время сбивал портного, — покивала Пеппер. Она смотрела в сторону восторженно фотографирующих журналистов, явно не видящих в происходящем ничего, кроме очередной сенсации.

Что ж.

Стив и Солдат самозабвенно целовались, так и не выслушав до конца речь священника. И прервать их решились только тогда, когда священник обреченно закончил свою речь, а Солдат с нажимом провел по бедру Капитана и сжал ладонью выразительную филейную часть гордости нации.  
Потому что позволить журналистам заснять еще и секс суперсолдат... К тому же, возникали опасения за сохранность здания.

Счастливых молодоженов и странно усмехающихся свидетелей отправили садиться в машины и ехать на праздничный банкет. И только после этого Фьюри и Пирс, идущие в самом конце праздничного "парада", переглянулись. Ну и кто же говорил, что поженить этих двух было плохой идеей?

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
